The 5 Times
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma Swan likes to sing, these are the few moments Killian notices. A fluffy moment between CS
First time she did it was while driving, driving back to Storybrooke after he had brought back her memories. It came unexpectedly, but it amazed him. He hadn't said anything, fear it might make her stop. That was the first time he had heard her singing voice. It had been a long journey home and her car played some music. Henry, the lad who had been quite tired, fell asleep by the time they started driving so it was just them in the car, with the music. It was a quiet slow song of some sort he didn't recognize. Emma who must have heard it before as she sang along to the song. She was looking out the window of the car, so he didn't think she realized she was singing it was as this was natural to her.

Second time he heard her was when they were shopping for food. A family evening had been planned and Hook had been invited as he had been doing well with taking care of the young lad Henry. Killian still held on hope they would be together. Emma was strolling the shopping cart around, while deciding what to get, that's when he heard he. She was humming. He didn't think it was a song, as she didn't sing any words, and he didn't think it was from a melody from a song, just something. Yet again he didn't want to disturb, afraid she'd stop.

Third time was on their date. After their dinner date was paid for they left the venue and off they went to The Rabbit Hole. It was karaoke night at the bar. Emma's favorite song came one. She started singing along to it. It was fun to see her loosen up a bit. This song was upbeat and rocking. Probably a classic 80s song he thought. Henry had tried to show him music history when he had asked about the songs in this realm. Emma sang along, shaking her shoulders a bit. They stood in a corner of the bar, looking at the person singing karaoke.

"I love this song" She had said.

"You should go up there" He suggested, and he caught a shocked embarrassing Emma looking back at him. He didn't hear her sing again that evening, and he was afraid he had stopped her from singing altogether.

Fourth time had been at his room at granny's. That morning she had gone in to the shower while he was making coffee for them both. While hearing the water running, she was also singing. He was glad she hadn't stopped singing. It was one of the few quirks he loved about her. Thinking back to their date, he realized she must be afraid to sing in front of others. He was glad she was comfortable enough to do so in front of him, even when she wasn't aware of doing it.

Fifth time it was an evening she was cooking some food for the both of them. The radio was blasting music, a bit too noisily for Killian's taste. He couldn't hear her voice as clearly over the radio, but the music was loud, she was singing very loudly to the song, dancing a bit as she was cutting the vegetables.

"I love what you are doing, swan" He mentioned as she stopped singing.

"Sure, you'll probably hungry just as me" She said, confusing him. Killian understood she probably thought he was talking about her making food for them.  
"No, lass. I was referring to the lovely voice you possess" He answered. Emma stopped cutting the vegetables, suddenly very self-conscious about her singing.

"Oh, I have a tendency to sing along with some songs that I like" Emma replied awkwardly, not very sure what to do now. She hadn't been so aware of it. She obviously knew she was singing in front of him, but he had never said anything and she hadn't minded. Now that she knew he was listening whenever she did, it was slightly embarrassing.

"You don't have to look so distressed, love. I assure you that you got a talented voice, and if I could I would join you if I knew the words" He told her, trying to reassure her that it was alright, he didn't want her to stop singing in fear of being uncomfortable.

"You're right, I do possess many talents with my mouth" Emma said, cracking a joke. He clearly understood what she was referring to and he choked on one of the bits he was eating in surprise. This made Emma laugh, and it eased the tension between them. She turned the music back up loudly and kept singing, and soon Hook joined in as well, trying to sing along to the words.


End file.
